


Ongaku

by UnlikelyPandaGiver



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Orchestra, Gen, M/M, Music, Orchestra
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 05:12:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10824483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnlikelyPandaGiver/pseuds/UnlikelyPandaGiver
Summary: Instead of volleyball, there's music.-orchestra au-





	Ongaku

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Haikyuu.
> 
> In Hinata Shouyou's POV

_Music._

_It is the universal language that expresses who you are._

_Tiny black circles on a piece of paper that are played by different instruments to create one orchestra. One dance. One masterpiece._

_And if a beat, a note, or an alignment is off, the entire music is destroyed._

 

_But at the end, there is a wall. Two simple lines that stop the music. What type of music is on the other side? What type of art can be created with just a simple instrument?_

_The other side of the final bar lines. A song I could never create by myself. But, if I am not alone, then, it may be a song I can help create._

 

\-----

 

I was in elementary school biking home when I first heard the name "the  **Small Giant** " -- that's what the television commentator called him. The "Springtime High School Orchestra" competition was one and the ones who were currently performing was Karasuno High School. At only 170 cm tall, by no means (in the anime/manga world) tall, at the double bassist in the back. It was during his solo when I shivered at the deep, loud melody that was created. I was captivated by the fluid motion of the bow and hand of the bassist.

It was a love at first sight. At that moment, I knew what I wanted to do.

 


End file.
